Frayeur
by lowe51
Summary: Qui aurait cru qu'une île créerais la frayeur de notre très cher capitaine?


_Une île, à tribord !

_Suge, c'est quoi comme île ? Demanda Luffy tout content

_Cette île est réputer pour réaliser tout les rêves, elle s'appelle..Shismat !

_Et sa marche même quand on est sur les côtes et dans le bateau ? Redemandait-il mais cette fois si pas du tout sûr de lui

_Oui, sa marche à un rayon de 50 mètres autour de l'île.

_Et on est à combien de mètres de l'île ?

_Euh, on est à environ 7o mètres. Bien comme cette île n'est pas trop dangereuse une seule personne devrait suffire sur le bateau..

_Moi, c'est moi qui vais garder le bateau, prenez sa comme un ordre de votre capitaine !

_OK, mais Luffy pourquoi ne veut tu pas venir sur l'île tu sera le seigneur des...

_Tout sa n'est qu'une illusion bordel ! Je vais dans ma cabine que personne ne me dérange et revenez quand le log pose seras rechargé et que nous serons à au moins 100 mètres de l'île ! Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait dur et froid

Luffy se retourna et alla directement dans la cabine des garçons pour s'enfermer et alla s'allonger dans son hamac.

_Bon, Zorro toi tu vas rester dans le plus grand restaurant de viande que tu trouve et y rester 1 jours et si Luffy n'est toujours pas revenu tu reviendra sur le bateau savoir ce qu'il a, compris !

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux la mégère autant aller le voir directement...

Et paf Zorro à réussi à avoir un autre cou de poing sur le haut du crâne.

Le bateau accosta et Nami donna les dernières instructions : Robin et elle allait faire du shopping en même temps que réaliser leur rêves, Zorro allait dans le plus grand restaurant de viande attendre un jour pour aller voir Luffy, Brook, Franky et Ussop pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, Sanji et Chopper devait faire les provision en même temps que de réaliser leur rêve. Quand Luffy su qu'il était tous parties il sortit de la cabine pour aller trouver des bouts de viandes dans la cuisine mais le pouvoir de l'île était fort et il n'en pouvait plus il voulait le retrouver...et il s'évanouit...

La journée était passée et Zorro inquiet que Luffy ne vienne toujours pas retourna au bateau bien que être le meilleur escrimeur du monde lui plaisait bien. Arriver au bateau il alla directement à la cuisine et découvrit un Luffy évanouit couché sur le sol et plein de sueur pris de panique il le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il l'allongea sur le lit. Zorro était tellement perdu à chercher quelque chose qui pourrait soigner Luffy entre toutes les fioles de Chopper, qu' il n'avait pas vu que Luffy c'était réveiller mais ce qui le fit se retourner c'est une voix haletante et à peine audible qui le prévenait :

_Zorro, pars tu n-n'a pas à ê-être là...pars va s-sur l'île...

_Tu raconte quoi Luffy t'es malade comme un chien, je t'es retrouver étalé sur le sol de la cuisine..

_Pars je te dis c'est parce que le pouvoir de l'île m'affecte trop et que je n'ai pas ce que je veux...

_Ba qu'est-ce que tu veux si je peux, je te le donne ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire

_T'es sûre parce que là je tiens plus...

_Ouais, deman...

Mais il ne plus terminer sa phrase car Luffy l'avait plaqué au sol avec un baiser plein de désir, Luffy se rapprocha de l'oreille de Zorro en lui susurrant:C'est toi que je veux...En lui léchant, mordillant son lobe et en jouant avec ses trois boucle d'oreille d'or ce qui fit franchir de la bouche de l'escrimeur un petit son surpris et aussi de pur plaisir. Luffy étonné que ce geste procure tant de plaisir à Zorro continua car pour lui aussi c'était un moment de pur plaisir, que l'homme qu'il aime se laisse faire à ses bons vouloir était d'une grande jouissance. Luffy décida de passer à l'étape supérieur et d'enlever leurs t-shirt puis il rallongea Zorro, il regarda d'abord ce torse parfaitement sculpté avec au travers une grande cicatrice que le légendaire Myawk lui avait faite pour titre de meilleur escrimeur du monde, cette peau mate et le visage rempli de gêne, d'amour et de désir de son amant ce qui était totalement irrésistible et Luffy pensa que Zorro était à lui tout seul la réincarnation de la luxure mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose car Zorro avait pris Luffy dans ses bras et lui avait à son tour murmurer à l'oreille:Sa je peux te le donner, je t'aime Luffy... et il termina sa phrase en un fougueux baiser. Il se leva sans lâcher Luffy et l'allongea sur le lit de l'infirmerie, puis en voyant l'air surpris et ravie de son mugiwara il ne put réprimer un sourire d'amusement. Comme il n'avait pu le faire auparavant il scruta le torse de son amant qui était musclé comme il fallait et quelque chose retint son attention, les tétons de son nakama était tout dur ce qui lui fit faire un grand sourire, c'est avec un chaste baiser qu'il s'attaqua aux petits bouts de chair du mugiwara pour les lécher, mordillé pendant qu'avec l'autre main il tortillait l'autre ce qui fit gémir, soupirer et frissonner de plaisir notre cher Luffy. Mais au bout d'un moment il sentit une bosse se former contre sa cuisse, il laissa alors les tits tétons de l'homme qui l'aimait ardemment et alla enlever leurs deux pantalons pour qu'ils soient en boxer. Luffy ne voulant pas se laisser faire frotta son érection contre celle de son escrimeur se qui les fis gémirs tout les deux. Zorro se laissant tomber sur le côté pour que son mugiwara se mette à califourchon sur lui mais se dit bien vite qu'il n'aurait pas du faire sa car son amant lui faisait vivre un pur enfer de plaisir en retraçant avec sa langue la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse en deux et en titillant ses deux tétons avec ses dents, sa langue et ses doigt mais se qui le frustrais le plus ses que Luffy caressait sensuellement son érection à travers son boxer qui lui servait de prison mais à l'entente des sons de plaisirs et des sons plaintifs qu'il laissait sortir de sa bouche, bien qu'il essayait vainement de les retenir, son tortionnaire enleva d'abord son boxer puis celui de son amant en faisant bien attention que les deux membres dur et bien dressé se frôle arrachant un énième gémissement aux deux compairs mais la tête aux cheveux verts ne voulant pas se laisser torturer plus, allongea son nakama de sorte à ce que lui se mette à quatre pattes au-dessus de son mugiwara. Bien décidé à payer la monnaie de sa pièce il attrapa le membre déjà bien dressée de l'homme en dessous de lui et le fourra dans sa bouche en faisant des petits va et viens et qui allait de plus en plus vite au rythme des gémissement que Luffy pouvait faire et sans que ce dernier n'ai eu le temps de le prévenir il jouit dans la bouche de son escrimeur qui avala tout le liquide laiteux mais amer et se redressa pour faire goûter à l'homme qu'il aimait sa propre semence en un baiser langoureux puis présenta trois doigt à mugiwara qui les suçota sans trop savoir pourquoi mais il compris bien vite quand Zorro lui enfonça un doigt en son intimité.

Sur le coup il fut surpris de cette présence mais ce fut déjà un peu plus difficile quand l'homme aux cheveux vert en meta un deuxième il avait mal mais d'une toute autre douleur que quand il se battait la s'était une douleur qui venait de l'intérieur et pour que Luffy se face à la précense des doigts de son nakama, ce dernier fit des mouvements de cisaille puis chercha cet endroits si sensible qui le ferais gémir d'avantage, cet partie qui était si érogène puis il le trouva :

_N-non...zo-zorro arrête..j'en p-peu plus...

_Tu me voulais non..

Et là Luffy fit une chose à laquelle l'escrimeur ne s'attendait pas du tout . Il c'était enlevé des doigts de Zorro c'était baisser et avait commencer à le sucer jusqu'à ce que ce dernier jouisse dans sa bouche pour ensuite remonter à son oreille et lui murmurer:Maintenant tu peux y aller, tu as suffisamment attendu... Ne pouvant plus se retenir l'amant de mugiwara lui prit les hanches et avec un grand coup de rein le pénétra d'un seul coup se qui fit pleurer Luffy et le faire lâcher un cri de douleur. L'escrimeur ne supportant pas de voir l'homme qu'il aime pleurer à cause de lui, lécha ses larmes du bout de la langue et lui susurra des mots rassurants au creux de l'oreille une fois qu'il fut suffisamment calmé il commença de léger va et viens et quand il entendit mugiwara crié un son de pur plaisir il su qu'il avait trouver sa prostate et commença a donner de violent coup de reins à cette endroit précis. Luffy ne savait plus ou donner de la tête et que quand il s'accrocha au omoplate de son amant il y laissa des traces d'ongles se qui excita de plus en plus ce dernier et avec tout les cris, frissons et gémissement de plaisir pur il n'entendirent pas que Nami et Robin était rentrer.

_Robin, t'entend ce que j'entends ?

_Je crois que sa viens de l'infirmerie, non ?

Elles avaient posées leur sacs et allait vers l'infirmerie à la porte il y avait un petit hublot où l'on pouvait voir ce qui se passait dans l'infirmerie, alors, elles regardèrent et virent ce qu'elles devait voir un Luffy et un Zorro en train de s'envoyer en l'air.

_Oh, je vais les tuer..dans le lit de l'infirmerie en plus..

Nami allait défoncer la porte quand Robin la retint par l'épaule.

_Vaudrait mieux les laisser finir tu crois pas ?

_Mouais, comme tu veux...

Et elles s'en allèrent de nouveaux sur l'île...

_ZZZOOOORRRRRROOOOOOO !

_ !

Et c'est dans cette ultime cri de plaisir et d'amour que l'escrimeur se déversa dans son amant et que ce dernier éjacula entre leur deux torses baignés de sueur.

_Aligato...Je t'aime aussi Zorro

_Moi aussi dort bien...

Et ils se laissèrent tout deux tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Au petit matin Luffy se réveilla le premier et quand il se retourna et qu'il vit Zorro il se remémora la nuit qu'il venait de se passer et piqua un phare et c'est un gigotant qu'il réveilla son amant qui ouvrit d'abord un œil et qui fit un grand sourire un voyant un Luffy tout rouge qui le regardait avec amour et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier ce qui le détendit toute suite. Quand l'homme aux cheveux vert s'était levé et qu'il avait vu que son nakama le regardait avec désir il c'était avancé, c'était approché tout près de Luffy et lui avait fait un suçon au creux du cou et avait pris le membre de son amant et avait joué avec de sorte que ce dernier se couche sur le lit avec la tête balancé en arrière par le plaisir produit par ces simple geste. Il arrêta quand il sentit que l'éjaculation était proche ce qui fit poussé un bruit de frustration car mugiwara n'avait pas été soulagé donc il prit Zorro par le bras l'emmena tout près de son visage et le regarda durement:Si tu continue pas tout de suite crois moi, tu ne pourras plus marcher... L'escrimeur content de sa crotte continua mais pas avec les mains, avec la bouche se qui fit jouir son amant plus vite, il avala toute la semence ce leva embrassa son précieux nakama et s'habilla et quand Luffy voulu faire pareil, son amant le plaqua aux mur et lui demanda :

_Alors, comme sa c'était moi ton plus grand rêve ?

_Euh,...hay...

_Pardon je n'ai pas bien entendu...

_Oui

_Désoler je dois avoir de la crasse dans les oreilles..

_OUUUUUIIII !

_Je suis content ! Mais alors pourquoi ne voulait tu pas sortir de la cabine et réaliser ton rêve ? Demanda-t-il le sourire au lèvre

_P-parce que j'avait peur que puisque c'était le pouvoir de l'île tu ne veuille plus de moi après...est-ce-que tu m'aime vraiment ?

_Evidemment ! Dit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de quitter l'infirmerie.


End file.
